Arcane Angel
by outsetislander
Summary: Bella is a superhero called Archangel, determined to give others the second chance at life she had been given. Edward is a photographer who is obsessed with unmasking her. Will Edward see the similarities between his obsession and the girl he falls for?
1. A Second Chance

****

A/N: Story inspired by: Marvel Comics(Spiderman and X-Men mostly),

**'Vindicated' by Dashboard Confessional, ****'Hero' by Nickelback, ****'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder, ****A Maximum Ride commerical (though not the book b/c I have never read it)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and most characters.**

* * *

**Preface: CPOV**

Every time a bell rings an angel gets its wings.

The theory so simple and sweet, echoes through the city this time of year. The jingling and tingling of the delicate jingle bells resonate, returning the warmth of hope to the souls of the city dwellers.

But I know better than to garner hope from such frivolous urban legends.

I know that true hope lies not in the bells, but in the people. That the hope left dormant in their hearts cannot be awakened through pine trees, blanketing snow, or even the chiming bells on that legendary sleigh, but through a real angel. An angel that, wings or not, could save this city from corruption so dark, only light could pierce its wicked heart.

And I know that she will gain her wings someday. Maybe not today, or even tomorrow, but she is on her way. After all, she's already crowned with a halo of hope. She just needs love to help her fly.

* * *

**BPOV:**

It was but two months ago that my life changed forever.

It seemed so distant to me now. Like a dream from an age ago; a fraying whisper that tickled my ears in the wintry wind.

I remember the conversation I shared with my parents that stormy night. We'd dropped our walls on that car ride and laughed till our sides hurt and tears stung our cheeks. Looking back on it now, it was almost a pleasant final memory of them. I just wished the last half would disappear.

Precipitation wasn't unknown to residents of Forks. Carelessness always results with familiarity to danger. But who would have predicated an excessive 10 mph would cost the lives of the only family I had? Not me.

I remember it now in flashes of consciousness; a slick road, pouring rain, laughter, screaming, pain, and my guardian angel.

**Flashback:**

"_Bella, you were so cute in your little tutu! Then all of a sudden-" Renee started._

"_Mommy, I suck!" Charlie and I joined in laughing. _

"_Yes, you never were the coordinated one," Charlie admitted. I heard him accelerate slightly. _

"_But you were the prettiest one of the bunch. That's for sure," Renee added. _

"_Yeah, until I pirouetted of the stage and got covered in bruises!" I replied. We all laughed. I wiped away the tears of laughter, and glanced up to see two bright yellow headlights. The resounding horn sent shivers down my back and forearms._

"_Charlie! Look-" But I never finished. There a crunching and grinding sound as the truck skidded to impact with the front of our car. I saw the word 'scream' in my head. And that's just what I did. _

_Light blinded my eyes, then morphed to blackness. I felt the shards of glass cut my face and upper body. The frigid rain battered my skin. I could barely breathe, and I was sure death would claim me soon. I would be joining my parents who'd found their peaceful salvations only minutes, perhaps seconds before me. _

_I could see the light already, but I was reluctant to reach for it. Could this really be the end for me? I was only twenty years old. There was so much left ahead of me; college graduation, a career, a first love…_

_Then I heard a voice so soothing and ambient, I knew it could only belong to an angel. Light surrounded him. I recognized him immediately as the angel sent from heaven to lead me into my next life. It truly was over. _

"_No, please let me stay. I'm not ready. Please…I'll do anything," I begged, though I knew my voice was too raspy from the blood flooding my throat. _

"_I'll try," He breathed. "But you'll really do anything? Death may be preferable to your new life. I don't know of its side effects, but you'll never reach the emergency room in time. "_

_I had no clue what the angel had said. The darkness had already clouded my mind past comprehension. Something about his voice, however, urged me to trust him. He was after all, my guardian angel._

"_Anything," I choked out. _

_The last thing I felt was a sharp pain piercing my inner elbow. Thick, cold fluid injected into my veins. _

"_I'm a devil," my angel spoke wearily. _

_Then, my heart began to race. _

* * *

**A/N: If someone likes this I can probably get the next chapter up by tomorrow. I know it's kind of weird, but I love superheros so please give it a chance. I'd love to continue this. Please Review.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Tetra**


	2. Who's who

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight**

* * *

BPOV:

I know now that my guardian angel was not one with a halo and wings, but a person. But let not his humanity mislead you. Carlisle is my absolute guardian angel.

There I lay those two months ago, in a crumpled bloodied heap, where he did what all guardian angels strive to do; save lives.

Yes, he injected me with an untested serum that caused borderline mutation in my genes. And yes he had tampered with, and most likely angered the forces of nature by saving what should have been left to die. But he had given me a choice. And the option I'd chosen then was the same I'd choose know; life.

Perhaps I'd be more wary in my decisions now, but living in this way is still preferable to dying at the age of twenty.

"Evening, Carlisle," I greeted, as I entered his lab after a long night.

Only three people in the world knew of this place; Carlisle, his wife Esme, and me. For you see, Carlisle has slightly more…eccentric pastimes than his fellow E.R. surgeons. While other physicians may spend their downtime golfing or curling up with a good book, Carlisle has decided to dedicate his life to the preservation of mankind.

How?

By inventing weaponry, healing tonics and other various knickknacks a superhero may need.

"Bella," Carlisle smiled looking up from some bubbling magenta concoction. I prayed I wouldn't have to drink it. "How goes the hunt?"

"Fine, I guess," I sighed as I unsheathed my hands and face from the black leather gloves and mask. I clenched and unclenched my fingers. "I bit of stiffness, but nothing too bad," I added lazily.

There wasn't much to clean up tonight. Just a potential rape with a splash of drug peddling. Nothing I couldn't sneak between biology cram sessions for that test tomorrow. _Crap I have to get up at seven. What time is it now?_ I checked the metal clock on the back wall. _Quarter past four…Life sucks._

"Excellent." Carlisle grinned toothily, radiating fatherly pride—he was the closest thing I really had to a family anymore. I was an only child and my parents were dead.

I noticed him grasping the flask of magenta liquid. _Oh please no_.

"Carlisle, I'm fine. Really. I don't need any, erm, medicine," I flinched. It reeked of his deadly artificial bubblegum flavoring. It might as well be earwax flavored—like the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Harry Potter.

"Bella," Carlisle warned dully, "This isn't medicine. It's one of my new developments for you. For your scaring."

I glanced in the closest mirror and grimaced. The left half of my face was filled with multiple red and white scars that hadn't healed after the accident. Carlisle had been doing wonders in his work to heal my physical deformities, but we had a long way still. I disdainfully snatched the flask from his grasp and downed its nauseating contents, while pinching the bridge of my nose. _Bubblegum my right—well its worth it…_

I peered back to the mirror and marveled at its immediate effects. Before my superhuman eyes I could see each thin scar shrink slightly.

"Carlisle, that's incredible! You should market this. Think of all those people you'd be saving from a poor self-image!" I beamed.

"That'd be wonderful, Bella. Unfortunately, the average person would die if they ingested that particular remedy. Superheroes only, I'm afraid." He chuckled sadly.

Carlisle and I had an ongoing inside joke. We referred to ourselves as the superhero and the mad-scientist. He owns a secret laboratory; I fight crime. He's a surgeon by day; I'm a student by day. He's a super genius; I have the ability to absorb and manipulate light particles into raw energy or basic weapons. He saved my life; I save the lives of others.

Comic-book elements? Perhaps.

But this path we have chosen is not one of a glorified storybook.

Our path is one of thankless danger and scornful rejection. We voluntarily submerge ourselves in this cesspool that caters to the public eye of judgment. It is a stress so overwhelming that even the strongest man would be pushed to the brink of madness.

And why do we do this?

Because every life is significant…and more valuable than mine.

* * *

EPOV:

"Cullen, what the hell is this?" Mr. Berty grumbled at me, tapping the ashes from his cigar out the window. _Those poor pigeons…_

"Those are photos of Archangel, sir. You asked for them, remember?" I chose not to look straight into his reprimanding eyes, but rather at his ever-growing bald-spot.

"Archangel, yes…" He mumbled, then slammed my photos to his large oak desk. "Then why do they look like a rat's ass? It's just darkness and big glowing white spot."

"Sir, you know as well as I that all light disappears around Archangel. She sucks in all the light around her to make her bow and arrow. See that's what the white spot is," I said pointing to the photo on top of the small stack.

_Seriously, who the hell does he think he is? He should get up off his fat ass for a night and try to snap a few photographs of a light absorbing superhero that moves nearly at the speed of sound. _

Suddenly, Mr. Berty's grimace morphed into a toothy grin and he chuckled heartily.

"Forgive me, but I don't understand what's so funny," I asked confused and irritated—mostly irritated.

"Boy, you think Archangel's a woman?!"

"Yes," I defended. I wanted to stand my ground but I felt the blood stain my cheeks. It sent the cruel editor into another bout of laughter at my expense.

"And…and why do you think so?" He managed, wiping the tears from his eyes. I hated this man.

"Well Mr. Berty, I don't think so. I _know_ so." I seethed through my teeth._ Just keep your cool Edward…You need this job._

I really did need it. I didn't want to rely on Carlisle and Esme for anything more. Medical school tuition already cost them a small fortune. I couldn't ask them to pay for everything else. I am a grown man—well if twenty-three counts as fully grown. I believe is does.

"Alright boy, how do you _know_?" Mr. Berty mimicked. His giddy smile could only be rivaled by that of the Cheshire Cat.

I cleared my throat loudly. "Well, I've been…studying her a bit." I admitted reluctantly.

"Studying?" Mr. Berty cocked a devilish eyebrow.

"Well I've found that she has…sparked an interest in me. I've sort of taken up the enigma as a…hobby." I explained as I yanked my collar with my index finger to release some heat. _Why was it so damn hot in here?_

"And what have you found, Cullen?" Mr. Berty pushed, feigning some genuine interest. I was almost certain that he was just looking for a comical story to share at the office Christmas party. After all, what could be funnier than some superhero obsessed nerd? I'd show him that I'm dead serious—that this is nothing to laugh about.

"Well, I've interviewed a few convicts incarcerated with her aid. Taking their word and glimpses of my own, I have come to the conclusion that she is a woman between the heights of five foot and five foot six, with a waist measurement between twenty-three and twenty-eight inches. Her nationality is unknown, but by the accent and tone quality of her voice I have come to the postulation that she is native to the area and of either a Hispanic or Caucasian background. Her agility proves that age-wise she is most likely between the ages of sixteen and thirty, though most likely in her early twenties. Finally, she is only seen between the hours of 8:00PM to 4:00AM which seemingly suggests that she either has a stable occupation or is a full time student." I smirked as I finished.

Mr. Berty gawked at me with the most dumbfounded expression. He'd frozen still as a statue, his powdered jelly donut dropping from his mouth mid-bite. I simply smiled back at him, knowing I'd won. After what seemed like forever he'd regained his composure and straightened his tie—He'd never be able to wash out the jelly stains on his shirt though.

"Well, Boy," Mr. Berty cleared his throat, "That's an impressive theory you've concocted there."

"Thank you, sir." I nodded.

"You compile that into an article for me, and I can get you the front page for this Wednesday—and a nice fat check for your bank account," Mr. Berty managed, seeming quite out of breath from my rant. It was almost as if he was reluctant to admit defeat, but I was the undeniable winner.

"I'll make sure to do that, sir," I nodded again and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Edward?" Mr. Berty called after me. I turned around to face him.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"You really need to find yourself a girl, kid." Mr. Berty smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

_I already have Mr. Berty. Her name is Archangel._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Edward's gonna be so fun to write in this story :). Anyway, please review. It would make me very happy. Next Chapter Edward sees Bella, so get excited! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Tetra**


	3. What You Find in a Library

**Diclaimer- Don't own twilight or the phrase "imminent death" which comes from Maximum Ride, by James Patterson, which I've have lately read.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

"_Bell-luh…" the angelic child's voice echoed through the barren streets—the streets that were perpetually bustling no matter how ungodly the hour. _

"_Bella…" her voice whispered again, light as a feather. "I know who you are, Bella…" Her uncannily innocent giggle chimed through the deafening blackness. _

_An icy wind blew gently above the rooftops. It felt like pointed nails scratching the chalkboard that was my spine—the hairs on the back of my neck and forearms erecting in shock. I gulped down deep lungfuls of the retched air and swallowed back the vomit that burned my insides. _

"_Tehehe…Don't worry Bella. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to be your friend. Your _Best Friend._" _

"_Who are you?!" I stuttered in the fiercest yell I was capable of at the moment. I surely came off as more of an angry kitten than a ferocious lion. _

"_I already told you, Bella. I am your friend. Don't you want to play with me?" the increasingly ominous voice whined. _

"_N-No! Now, you listen to me—" I cried, voice cracking—no, shattering. _

"_We play _my_ games in _my_ world, Bella. You're just my dolly. My pretty, pretty dolly…" _

_Before I could get a grip on her perplexing words, my entire being crashed under an intangible excruciating pain. It seared through my knotting muscles, snapped my bones into shards, ripped my organs into bloody ribbons—or so I thought. _

_As soon as it came, I was released from the raking claws of pure torture. I began to stand slowly, fingering my miraculously immaculate arms—no burns, no punctures, no blood._

"_See? It's fun when you listen…" the voice chastised. _

_I couldn't think—I couldn't _breathe. _Nothing but pure panicked coursed through veins. I was at the devil's disposal. The adrenaline rushing through my veins felt like poison._

"_That's right, Bella. Just give up. I'm the only one who cares about you, anyway. No one else could ever love a mutant like you." _

"_You don't love me…You're a liar," I whispered as hot tears streamed down my cheeks. She was right, though. I only existed to protect others—no one would ever protect me…_

_As I gave in, I felt my body go limp, lifeless. _

"_Is this what you wanted?" I whispered. _

"_No, this is!" the voice shrieked wickedly. _

_I felt wire-like cords encircle my wrists and ankles, binding them so rigidly that blood poured from the fresh wounds. A cry of pain escaped my lips as I felt the wires pull taut—animating me. Up and down my limbs were stretched and dropped—I was walking. I was a human marionette. A toy. A _doll.

_As soon as I realized what I _was_, I realized what I was_ doing_. I was headed straight for the roof's ledge…and a fifty story plunge into solid concrete. _

_Step…Step…Step…_

_I'd reached the edge and my imminent death. I came to an abrupt halt, but I wasn't foolish enough to believe I'd been granted the gift of a longer life. I was teetering over the edge, being taunted for the voice's sadistic pleasure. I shut my eyes—I could at least pretend I would land safely in a heap of pillows… _

"_Let's see if the angel can fly…" _

_Push._

"Ah!" I awoke abruptly to the sound of my own cry. I blinked back the tears. It was a dream? Mother_—_

"Shit!" A man in front of me stumbled backwards with his hand shooting to stay his heart, obviously startled._ What's his problem? Oh…_

"I'm so sorry, sir! I must have dozed off. I've just so tired lately. Please don't tell my boss!" I begged. During the daytime, when I wasn't studying my butt off or sleeping, I worked hereat the university library. It didn't pay wonderfully, but it was slow, and after long nights fighting crime_—_well lets just say I couldn't be a part time babysitter or dog-walker.

According to the drool on my upper arm, it appears that I must have dozed off during my shift_—_well the drool and the fact that I wasn't a bloody, street-pancake…

"Listen, don't worry about it. I actually didn't want to wake you, but I needed the books…and I'm sure you'd rather I woke you than tell your supervisor." A strong, but gentle voice spoke.

I glanced up to the man I'd lately freaked out and probably drooled on_—_not that the drooling would be ceasing now. Why? Because the most handsome man I'd ever laid eyes on_—_in person, movies, magazines, or otherwise_—_was smirking down at me with the most charming half-perplexed, half-amused expression I'd ever seen.

_Oh man…_

"Ugh, um…hi," I stuttered_—_how eloquent and profound of me, I know.

He chuckled and it sounded like silver bells, and the laughter of children, and popcorn popping, and every other wonderful sound in the world, all tied into one flawless, musical package_—_ a _sexy_ flawless, musical package. _Ah, Jeez… _

I gawked, mesmerized by the flawless creature before me. He smiled down at me, emerald eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Um, my books?" he popped me a delicious half-smile and pointed gingerly toward the towering stack of hardbound texts he'd collected. He seemed a bit nervous, as if _he_ was the caught red-handed for sleeping on the job.

"Oh, right! Yes, absolutely…right away." I blurted out as I started scanning the first book from the top of the pile. The first book was entitled _Musculoskeletal Radiology Anatomy Modules. _I didn't even bother to speculate what that could possibly mean, and I had a B+ in high school anatomy. This gave me a brain ache just looking at it.

Beep…Beep…Beep…

The pile of books seemed to go on forever. _Good thing we don't have a limit on the number you can check out…_

I looked up at him after about a minute, when the pile finally seemed to be withering down to nothing. The man_—_or boy, or guy, or _god—_was rocking back and forth awkwardly on the soles of his feet. He chewed the inside of his cheek adorably as he tried vainly to feign nonchalance. I could tell he was uncomfortable_—_perhaps embarrassed by his mountain of literature_—_but for some reason his discomfort made me _comfortable_.

"So…" I started, not really knowing where I was headed, "Light reading, huh?"

Again, sounded his beautiful laugh and I nearly melted.

"I wish… I'm stuck doing a research paper though. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll have enough time to get through a comic book this weekend." He said wryly as he handed me his library card.

I scanned his card into the system. As usual, the computer screen kept freezing up and loading at a snail's pace, but I couldn't care less. I wanted to hear him talk _more_.

"Comic books?" I asked bemused. I handed him his card back and he swiftly slipped it into his wallet.

"Yes. Sadly, that's been my Friday night recently_—_bad guys, Spiderman, and studying. Fascinating, right?" he said drily, with a slight pout.

I giggled lightly. Not because of his admittance of a questionable to nonexistent social life, but because of how akin we were. School-nerd hermits wrapped up in the world of superheroes_—_except of course, mine a tad bit more daring.

"Hey…" he accused, obviously taking my laughter the wrong way. A rosy shade of pink stained the crowns of his cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I'm not laughing at you, I swear. I just found it hilarious how similar are predicaments are. My social life has pretty much gone to the dogs recently, too."

I saw relief and understanding wash his face as I handed him his receipt. It was so long I figured I'd be using a new ream of receipt paper for the next customer.

"They're due back December second." I pushed the lofty stack of books toward him.

He tentatively heaved the books into his messenger bag one at time, still hovering in his spot and taking his sweet old time. I wondered if there was something else that he needed or if he was just postponing his trip into the pouring rain outside. He should be used to the rain though. After all, this was Forks…

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" I asked warily.

His bright, hopeful eyes shot back up to mine. It seemed as though he had something on the tip of his tongue that he was struggling to wrestle down.

"I_—_uh, you go to school here, right?" he quickly blurted, though I had I hunch it was merely a cover for what he was about to say.

"Yeah. Um, my name's Bella." I said brightly. I was unsure of what possessed me to tack on my name at the end.

"Edward," he nodded and with a firm handshake. I giggled slightly at how professional he was acting. Still, I did enjoy holding his hand_—_it was strong, large, and veiny, but still soft and gentle.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," I said wryly as I examined his hand. _Hey Michelangelo, I'd watch out for this guy. I think your 'David' wants his hands back…_

"I'll see you around?" His eyes widened expectantly.

I wondered if he really meant it. After all, 'I'll see you around' often means 'I don't want to see you again, and I sure as hell won't make the effort to' or, in my personal history, 'Please dear God, get me away from this creeper'.

"If not, I'll be here somewhere." I whirled my index finger around to gesture to the library as a whole.

"Sounds good," he smirked, looking me straight in the eye. As he turned and left, I found my eyes trailing him out the door.

* * *

EPOV

I walked away from her_—_I actually walked away from _her._

My palms were sweating, my breaths were short, and my nerdy anxiety was through the roof. I had no idea what it was with her, but every time my gaze met her stunning brown eyes_—_ and I mean, literally stunning, because I could barely move or breathe_—_my body went into chaos. My limbs grew numb with static electricity that weaved in and out of my pores. All six quarts of my body's blood were sucked from every last microscopic capillary and shot straight into my pounding heart. My chest was the world's hottest oven, firing the organs locked in my ribcage to a blackened ash.

_What the _hell _was that? _

I've seen attractive women before. I've seen _gorgeous _women before. And sure, I'd get nervous_—_feel the tingling in my chest and shoulders and the parching in my throat. But I've never felt like, like I've been hit by a _missile_ or something, before.

This girl…there was just something about her. She was beautiful, no one could deny that, but she wasn't the typical Hollywood Barbie doll you see on the big screen or winning the Miss Universe Pageant. From afar or first glance, I'm sure many would find her plain, or pretty at best. But when you really look at her, and stare into the endless depths of emotion in her eyes, you find her interesting, entrancing, _flawless—_ and yes I could see every last scar on her face.

I found myself wondering, almost obsessing, about her as I strolled slowly to my apartment. _Was she from the area or did she live far away? Did she have a boyfriend or was she single? Was she tired from late night studying or was she more social than she claimed? And most frighteningly, where did she get those scars, and is she safe?_

The possibilities were swimming in my head. _Was she mauled by an animal? Did she have an abusive father or boyfriend? Had she been in an accident? _

My head snapped up to deafening sirens. Multiple police cars whizzed by at full speed.

I tried to play it down in my mind. I thought that perhaps a child had gone missing or a small fight had broken out between two drunkards at a local bar.

An unmistakable sound pierced the night_—_two gunshots.

Most people would run as far away from the sound as possible, right? Well not me. Why? Because the clock just struck eight, and I knew who be there without an invitation.

The adrenaline flooded me. I tore my camera from case, and switched it on as I ran straight toward the sound.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so excited for this story. Mucho action coming up in the next chapter. Any guesses on who the villian is? **

**Please review! Any suggestions, praise, or constructive criticsim is highly welcomed. I won't bit your head off. I'm not an author to go ballistic over a bit of criticism. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Tetra**


End file.
